Harry Potter the Beginning Again
by The LadyLilly
Summary: What if we don't like how the books end? What if we don't want them to end? This isn't your avrage Potter storie. Follow Harry to the end and back again to see if he will ever truly defeat the DarK Lord. Thanks for the reviews :p but I want more plz!
1. Chapter 1

Lady Lilly's Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince

Ch.1 The beginning again

Finally at long last the deed was done. Lying at Harry's feet the dark lord lay with his snake like red eyed face upturned to Harry. So much has changed thought Harry. _"I swore that I wouldn't let anymore people that I love die. I swore that I would kill you. I would avenge my family and all those that I love and have lost because of you."_

Harry potter stood with silent tears falling down his cheeks. He did not cry out of joy but sadness. Sadness at the mere thought of living a life without his true love. "Ginny…" as the name escaped from his lips he felt as if the ground was turning, spinning him back in time before it happened. Everything was a blur; people, shapes, everything was changing before his eyes. Then one coherent thought creased his mind. _"I not turning because of the way I feel but because someone is turning back time! Back to the beginning, when I became the chosen one!"_

came into


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Realization

Today was Harry's special day. The day he was to turn eleven and the day that he was to receive his Hogwarts letter.

Harry had just woken up in a strange room at a mansion that he never knew had existed. Harry was laying in a king sized bed trying to get his bearings on what he saw around him. Then as if in a bad dream it came to him. Time. He sat up in the bed that was just as unfamiliar as it was familiar. Reaching back into his memory he tried to figure out what was going on. Then it hit him. When the dark lord died one of the many minions that Harry hadn't known of must have escaped. The death eater must have turned back time to change the future. He had probably gone to the dark lord and told him of the things to come. In a desperate attempt to save his own life and have a chance of conquering the Wizarding World, he didn't try to kill his one true enemy, Harry.

Just at that moment a very tall and beautiful red headed woman entered the room. It was Harry's mother Lilly Potter. At the sight of the person he had wanted to meet for so long, he gasped. The sudden pain of emotions that had begun to grip him. "Harry, darling...? Why are you gasping? Did you have a bad dream or something? Are you all right? Harry, speak to me please! You're scaring me!" Lilly said looking on fearfully.

After being momentarily stunned by the appearance of his mother, Harry finally found his voice. "Morning mum," Harry said, unable to keep the sounds of his emotion out of his voice.

"Harry, are you all right? Do you want me to get your father or even better a doctor?" Lilly asked.

"No, mum I'm fine. I was just so out of it from this dream I had." Harry said quickly making up an excuse.

"All right Harry, but don't scare me like that again." With that Lilly kissed her son and left.

Harry sat on his bed for awhile trying to sort out his predicament. _All I really know is that I'm stuck in the past where everything I know has been changed. My parents are alive that can only mean that the dark lord never attacked my parents and making sure that I never become the chosen one. He must have attacked someone else, but who…_

As if struck by lightning it hit him. The dark lord did attack another instead of him. The only other person he would have gone after that the prophecy fit. Neville Longbottom.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 Reunion

As Harry sat in his bed he felt as if somehow he had known this. Yet he knew the truth that in this false reality Neville was the chosen one. Harry shook his head thinking, _'Neville could never be the chosen one. I'm the chosen one. He doesn't have what it took to kill the Dark Lord.'_

Harry shook his head in order to get his thoughts straight. With a sigh Harry stood and made the decision. He was going downstairs and figure out his plan of action. With that decided he went over to his closet, opened it, and gasped. He had a 20ft walk in closet that went up 3 stories high. Getting his bearings Harry selected a muggle outfit, dressed, and went downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his mother making breakfast and his father sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning mum, morning dad," Harry said in his most cheerful tone.

"You ok?" his mother asked still looking concerned.

"I'm fine besides the fact that I'm starving. What's for breakfast mum?" asked Harry, smiling.

James looked from one to the other with mild curiosity, but decided it was nothing and returned to his paper.

After breakfast Harry, his mom, and his dad left for Diagon Alley, because Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived earlier that morning. When Harry and his parents were halfway through their shopping, Harry saw her. Walking with her hand in her mothers he saw his wife and the love of his life. Ginny Weasley. Just at that moment she looked up and their eyes met. Harry began to feel the familiar sensation of his stomach turning up side down and inside out. He couldn't help himself, he began to grin. Just as quickly as it spread across his face he pushed it back and put his head down, so she wouldn't see, although he knew that it was too late. He stole a quick glance in Ginny's direction only to realize that she was coming toward him. Harry stood rooted to the spot, terrified that he might do something to push her away. He had lost her once; he knew that he could not go through that again. Ginny was drawing closer and Harry was panicking. He stared, looking around for a place to hide before she got to him. When at last he found a place it was too late she was standing 6ft from him.

"Hello Harry." Ginny said with a blank face.

"Do you remember me? Do you remember what happened?" Harry stuttered barely able to get the words out.

"Oh, Harry I've prayed that you would remember and you have."

Ginny flung herself into Harry's open arms. If Ginny remembered then he knew that she knew everything. That he wasn't alone, and Ginny had to have remembered her death. The thought passed through his mind but Harry buried it. It pained him to know that the woman he loved died, but there was a silent connection between himself and Ginny. They would never speak of it, but they would try to prevent her death. In Harry's case he would die trying to stop history from repeating itself.

"Oh God I've missed you so." Harry gasped never wanting to let her go.

"I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me." Ginny said this as if her heart was being squeezed until there was nothing left but pulp.

"As long as I can help it you'll never leave my sight, let alone my side again. Ginny, marry me. Again."

"Yes, but how are we going to explain this to our parents."

"We'll think of something. By the time we're ready to tell our parents we'll have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4. The Truth and Denial

At last they released each other from their tight embraced. Harry suddenly became aware that everyone in Diagon Alley was watching their sudden display of affection. Ginny began to giggle while wiping tears on her sleeve while her face turned beat red. At this point both Harry's and Ginny's parents came over. All four of them were just looking at their children. With a glance at Ginny, Harry steeped between her and the parents.

"Mum, dad, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, perhaps we could take this inside so that the entire magical community wont eves drop on our conversation." Harry said this with a pleasant smile despite the upset looks of the parents. They made their way into the Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside Mr. Weasley rounded and said in a demanding voice "What's the meaning of this."

When no one spoke Ginny said "Mum, dad Harry and I have something to tell you."

"Ginny are you sure?" Harry asked realizing that she was about to tell them something that wasn't entirely true.

Ginny shot Harry a silencing look "What's going on here is hard to explain. However you have to hear us out. I…We, as in Harry and I... Mum, Dad, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter a memory charm has been cast. A great truth has been lost. Things that have happened. Great terrible things have been done. We know the Potters and we even had them over for dinner a bunch of times.

With this said Ginny stoped speaking. Everyone (with the acception of Harry) was giving her a look that said they thought she was mad.

"It's true, Harry said.I can prove it Mrs. Weasley you have a clock that has a picture of your family on it and it tell you of there entire situiation. How could i know that if I haven't been to your house."

"That dosen't mean anything, said Percey. anyone could find out about mum's clock."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a minet and Ginny suddenly nodded. Harry nooded back with silent understanding. _It was time to get serious._

"Hey Percey hows Penny? Have you wondered what happened to her picture? You know the smuge that got on her noise. Harry could not help but grinn at the look on Percey's face.

"This is ridiculous!" spat Mr. Weasley. "We never met you before. Going around making accurizatons about people preforming illegal memory charm is a serious affence. Almost as serious as a person actuly preforming the charm. Mr., Mrs. Potter I think you need to have a little chat with your son. Ginny if I hear you making up things like this again your going to be grounded. Do I make myself clear."

"Aurthar, Mrs. Weasly gasped in shock. This is hard to beleive but you shouldn't call someone elses child a lire. He could be sick and needs to go to St. Mogos."

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Lilly asked looking very worried.

Harry turned and lookedat Ginny. They both knew what this ment. Harry gave out an insain kind of laugh and thought. At least the food's not so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stood in a privet room off of the main foyer of the Leaky Cauldren looking at his mother and father, reading their faces. A sad smile came to his face, then he looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They carried the same look as his parents. He knew what was to happen next he could handle it happening to him; but not the woman he loved with every thing he was, put in that place by the people that for so long were his parents. Mrs. Weasley was the one he had always looked to as a mother. The thoughts swirled in his head and a flash of pain gripped his heart. Harry turned because he knew that he couldn't keep the look of pain of pain off of his face. He didn't want the rest of them to see it. With his back turned to the Weasleys and his parents, Harry began to look around wildly for a way out of this situation. That's when he saw him sitting there. Quirrel the first Defense Agents the Dark Arts teacher Harry had ever had. Harry turned to look at Ginny who looked as if she was about to start to cry and got her attention. When she finally looked at Harry he gave a quick nod in Quirrel's direction. The second her eyes fell onto him a look of hope crossed her face and then one of worry and fear. 

Harry closed his eyes and thought to himself, "_If only I could prove to them what I say is true, but how..."_

Harry made a decision in an instant. He turned to the entrance of the privet room and strode through the door, heading straight for Quirrel while Ginny buried her face in her hands in horror, with his parents and the Weasleys looking on confused. 

Harry was now right behind Quirrel. He tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. As soon as Harry touched him, Quirrel jumped so high that he nearly fell out of his chair. 

"Y-y-y-yes?" Quirrel stuttered when he saw Harry approach. 

Harry gave Quirrel a pleasant smile and said, " I hope your day has been fine so far because I'm about to put you six feet under and make your master feel pain he never thought a ghost could feel." 

Quirrel just stared with a look of horror on his face. Suddenly there was a shriek of anger that seemed to come from Quirrel. Of course it wasn't from him for his lips never moved. I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, Voldemort screamed from ther back of Quirrel's head. 

Quirrel just sat on the barstool unable to move for the momentary shock still held him in his seat. With anger because he didn't move the Dark Lord howled in rage. finally Quirrel moved with the urging of his master to kill Harry Potter.What the dark lord's servant was thinking when he went for his wand we simply don't know because he coud see even while he was in the midst of moving to withdraw his own wand that Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Mr. Weasly and Mrs.Weasly all had drawn their wands. Of course the reason the both Harry's and Ginny's parents drew their wand was to restrain their children befor the back of Quirrel's head started screaming 'kill him, kill him'.Quirrel barley had the chance to get his wand level with Harry's kneecaps before six stupify spells hit him in the chest knocking him clearly out flat on his back. Everyone in the Leaky Cauldren was rooted to their spot unable to comprehend what had just occured. Harry moved quickly and cautiosly to the unconcius Quirrel, took his wand away, and kicked him onto his stomach. With a glance to Ginny and the others he removed the turban from Quirrel's bald head. Just as he had thought glaring at him from the back of Quirrel's head was the face of the Dark Lord Voldemort. 

"Its been a long time Tom," Harry said without a trace of fear. " I will not stop until you die permenantly. Tell me Tom who was the one who turned back time. Which one of your followers did it?" Harry looked up and gave a disgusted laugh, then looked back at the Dark Lord and contiuned."It's all right I won't kill them. I'll just slowly torture them while I hunt down whats left of your followers. I'll hunt them down one by one until all that's left is the one who turned back time and then I'll kill him. It'll be perfect." 

Harry lowered his wand in order to point it at what was supposed to be Voldemorts nose. Just as he did so Quirrel spun around and grabbed Harry's wand and pulled hard, causing him to lose his balance and come tumbling to the floor.Quirrel quickly grabbed his turban and got to his feet in a matter of seconds.Ginny who had been to stunned to act when Harry fell flung a leglocker curse at Quirrel who then deflected it back at her. By the time everyone recoverd Ginny had hit the floor because of the curse. Quirrle with Voldemort on the back of his head was gone. No one could believe what had just happened. The people just stood their watching Harry as he removed the leglocker curse from Ginny. Once free she grabbed the side of Harry's face with her hand and said low enough for only him to hear "This isn't good. Harry what are we going to do." 

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and said" We're going to modify their memories. Make them forget what they saw." 

Ginny looked worried and asked, " Are we going to erase our parents memories as well?" 

Harry asked, "Do you want to?" 

" No." said Ginny," I wanna tell them everything." 

Harry bent his head and nodded" Agreed." 

"Harry, what about Ron and Percy? What are we going to do about them?" 

Harry thought a moment and then decided that it was best to leave the descision about Rons memories to Ginnys parents. However Percy had to keep his memories because Harry didn't want Percy to grow apart from his family because he didn't believe that the Dark Lord was alive.Ginny gave a sigh of relief. They both stood and Harry went and retrieved his wand. With a look at ginny they both started modifying the memories of everyone in there. They did it so fast that not one person had the opportunity to even think about drawing their wands. 

Their parents stood with a look of horror and Lily's knees gave out on her. The only reason she didn't hit the floor was because James caught her before she could. They stood there in silence looking at one another, their parents realizing that the whole time they had been telling the truth and that they had been thinking about forcing their children to go to St. Mungo's. 

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak. She went to her daughter trembling. All she could manage to say was,"Ginny." 

Ginny went to her mother and hugged her while asking, "Do you want Ron to know about what has happened here?" 

"Why do you ask such a thing?" asked Mrs. Weasley"Of course I don't. Nor do I want Percy or you to be involved in this for that matter." As the words came out of her mouth Mrs. Weasly began to realize the gravity of the situation and began to think of the consequences of her child's actions. 

"Mum," Ginny said softly," Percy has to keep his it will be for the better in the end, trust me. We've lived through this once and we'll do it again except this time we'll do things differently in order to better protect the ones we love. Mum I promise you _nothing _will happen to the ones we love." 

Lily looked at her son with tears in her eyes after over hearing Ginnys words. "Harry I don't understand. We believe you, but I want to know everything that has happened. I want to know what has happened to my son to the point to where you had to face Him. If time was changed or not I simply would do everything to protect you from him so I just don't understand how." Lily stopped ranting only because she no longer found the words to describe the way she felt. 

Harry gave her a very long slow sad smile and said. "I wish that I could tell you everything and as for protecting me from the Dark Lord your right you would never allow him to get to me. I can say this because in the other time you did just that. You both died when you needn't have because you simply wouldn't allow him to kill me. You put yourselves in between me and him and you got killed for it. He would have let you go if you just gave me to him but you didn't." 

That night the Weasleys and Potters spent the night at the Leaky Cauldren as Harry and Ginny retold the events of their past lives. There were many tears and few moments of happiness. When they left the next morning the Potters and the Weasleys were the best of friends with the promise to have dinner together before school started in a few days. 

Even with the happy thought that they could be together with thier friends and family Harry knew that this was the beginning of a long war between him and the Dark Lord. He had won it once at the cost of almost everyone he loved. This time he was going to win and he was going to protect all those that he loved in the process. Even so he was going to make sure that the Dark Lord and his servents were going to pay. If need be they would pay with that of their very lives. 


End file.
